pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Potato Head
Mr. Potato Head, or Potato Head for short, is a moody, crabby, toy based on the famous Mr. Potato Head toy from Playskool. He appears in every single movie of the Toy Story series. He is sometimes seen antagonizing the other toys. Biography ''Toy Story'' In the first film, when he becomes fascinated with all the features of the Buzz Lightyear action figure that Andy has received for his birthday, Mr. Potato Head also makes fun of Woody for not having a laser like Buzz and by describing Woody's sampled voice "like a car ran over it." After Woody accidentally knocks Buzz Lightyear out the window, Potato Head is quick to accuse Woody of being a jealous "toy-killer," thinking that Woody might do the same to him if Andy played with Mr. Potato Head more, and leads a mutiny with the other toys. He continues to admit Woody's guilt in the window incident, especially when he learns about Woody's disappearance. Later, Woody throws a string of Christmas lights from Sid's house to Andy's house; Slinky catches it, but Potato Head snatches it away and calls Woody a liar. Woody then tries to convince the toys to let him get back by pretending that Buzz is with him (using Buzz's severed left arm), but Potato Head remains suspicious of what Woody is actually doing. When Woody blows away the cover by exposing Buzz's severed arm, Potato Head furiously labels him as a "murdering dog" as the toys back away from the window, leaving Woody depressed and stranded in Sid's house. During the move to Andy's new house, after Woody tosses RC onto the street to rescue Buzz, Potato Head rallies the other toys to lynch Woody and "toss him overboard;" however, when Bo Peep reveals that "Woody was telling the truth," Potato Head, horrified and guilty at what he had done, realizes attempts to compensate by holding onto Slinky's tail so Slinky could help Woody, Buzz, and RC back into the truck. It fails however, but Woody and Buzz use their rocket and carry RC back to the van who crashes into Potato Head sending his pieces flying everywhere. At the end of the film, he is surprised to hear Molly receiving Mrs. Potato Head for her Christmas present. ''Toy Story 2'' In the sequel, after Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn steals Woody, he is shown in a much more positive light by going on a mission with Buzz, Hamm, Rex, and Slinky to rescue Woody. It is also shown that the relationship between Potato Head and Woody has greatly increased. At one point, when the toys are reprimanded by Buzz for requesting a rest, Buzz mentions the time when Potato Head has Woody thrown "out of the back of that moving van," and Potato Head is still shown to be regretting this greatly, even though amends have already been made. When the toys cross the street to Al's Toy Barn, they cause a semi to jackknife, and the chains restraining a large pipe to the semi break, freeing the pipe, which subsequently rolls down the street, during which Potato Head gets one of his feet stuck in a chewing gum and has to pull his foot off the gum before the pipe can squish him. After the toys break into Al's apartment, Potato Head attempts to frighten Jessie by reaching into his back compartment for his angry eyes, but attaches his spare pare of shoes by mistake (especially after Mrs. Potato Head gives him his shoes and his angry eyes). When the toys leave the apartment after Al leaves with Woody, Potato Head throws his hat like a frisbee to jam the closing doors, letting the toys pass through. Outside, he is the first to spot an idling Pizza Planet delivery truck nearby. While the toys chase Al in the truck, Potato Head saves three alien toys from flying out the window (so that Mrs. Potato Head can adopt them later when he gets home to Mrs. Potato Head). He initially feels annoyed when the aliens repeatedly express their gratefulness towards him, but after the toys return home, he reluctantly gives in to his wife's decision to adopt the aliens as their children. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, Mr. Potato Head demonstrates the ability his parts have. When Big Baby traps him in a sandbox at the Sunnyside Daycare Center, he pushes his parts out through a hole in the bottom. His parts can hop around on their own. He first sticks his parts into a tortilla roll, causing him to have a floppy walk. After a pigeon harasses him and he falls from a windowsill, the tortilla comes apart. He later joins the gang in the playground during their escape, in a cucumber/pickle body, where Bullseye gives him back his plastic potato body. Later, when the aliens rescue the toys from being burned by an incinerator at the Tri-County Waste Plant, Potato Head expresses his gratefulness toward them by using the second half of their repeated grateful message, "And we are eternally grateful" (following his wife's "You have saved our lives"), finally accepting the aliens as his children. He is finally given to Bonnie when Andy stops at her house while en route to college. In the credits the Peas-in-a-Pod play inside Mr. Potato Head's back compartment. Trivia *At one point in Toy Story 2, Mr. Potato Head pokes his eye through the vent at Al's apartment. However, this may contradict with his earlier action when he removes his ears while Rex is reading the manual of Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg. *Mr. Potato Head's hat-throwing technique to stop the closing doors at Al's apartment resembles Oddjob's trademark hat-throwing technique in Goldfinger. *Strangely despite the fact he along with Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie, Ken, Big Baby, Chatter Telephone, & Chuckles the Clown are a few of the main characters in Toy Story 3 they all don't make a appearance in the Toy Story 3 video game except for Chatter Telephone & Big Baby only their voices are heard & Ken's dreamhouse appears with no appearance of Ken or Barbie. *The design that pixar used for Mr. Potato Head is an altered version of the 1980's and 90's design. For instance, in real world the Mr. Potato Head toy's eye's are attached to each other with only one hole on the plastic potato to put them in, while in the Toy Story films Mr. Potato Head's eye's are separate and have one hole for each eye on the plastic body to place them in. That's why the Toy Story Collection version has connected eyes, in which the eye connection is a "half inaccuracy". The collectors were not pleased. However, we may see more accurate versions in the near future, as hasbro announced that they may make revisions to their design. *It is possible Mr. Potato Head comes with over 30 accessories like Mrs. Potato Head, including his angry eyes and spare shoes. Although most of Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head's accessories are unseen throughout the movies. Quotes Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Potato Head Family Category:Andy's Toys Category:Bonnie's Toys